virtuefandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Chambers
Sarah Chambers or Dagger is a neutral that was introduced late in the '''Villainy and Virtue arc known as 'Insurgency', and was created and portrayed by iCaramelBird. Unlike the other characters in 'Villainy and Virtue', Sarah is the first to arrive from an unknown location which simply has a connection to other NPC's and the likes such as Clairvoyance simply through The Queen. The Queen is an unknown character who has only appeared once before Sarah is introduced, and she is the one who to send Sarah (alongside two other assassins by the name of Sight and Sparrow, who are to pose as Sarah's elder brothers), to the city of Heartania to assassinate Rick Adams. Biography Background Sarah was taken away from her parents at a young age, like most of the children she grew around. She was instead raised by a militia simply led by a woman known as The Queen, as a superhuman, her powers and abilities were being trained to their very limit and for Sarah that meant the constant summoning of her daggers and use of them in many different ways. She would always be forced to see the other children as competition, and was allowed to be privately educated by The Queen who rarely let them out of her sight or jurisdiction. It was ten long years she spent, growing up in the same mansion, being around the same people and generally doing the same things before she was assigned her first task which was to murder a journalist of some kind who had been investigating The Queen as a public figure and what she was doing, taking photographs of her mansion at nighttime just to catch her off guard. As a young girl, Sarah was able to play the innocent act before she had done the deed. By then she had seen plenty of bloodshed and knew that it was far better to stand with it than to cry in disgust and contemplate the morality of the act, otherwise you would probably begin to be seen as a liability. But, she never forgot the look in the man's eyes as life was swept away from him and she realized then and there that her powers were something else, something that could shape her own future for the better, or the worse. Sarah continued to keep her worries to herself as she continued her training and had been sent on different missions since then. She always liked to spend some time around the different cities, exploring them, walking around and she had plenty of lies as to why she had no parents or adult supervision in such dangerous places. Nonetheless, Sarah continued her work and at the age of thirteen, alongside a few other of the growing children who were now almost considered siblings of a kind (not that Sarah ever gladly saw them like this), Sarah was admitted to be a trained assassin of a kind and was ready to move to the next step of her programme. But the next step was even harsher. Sarah was never able to keep up with the needs and desires of The Queen, and soon found herself outmatched by the others. It was here when she contemplated escaping, thinking of the different routes even offering the other children who adamantly denied, with some even threatening to tell The Queen herself if she ever brought it back up. But Sarah, in no other words, was done. She couldn't take being confined in a mansion anymore, only left with iotas of freedom. And so she escaped, and with her escape, she made her way over to the city she had heard so much over the news, so much planning from The Queen herself, over to the city of Heartania. It was here when the story of Sarah Chambers, began, with a gun at her side, the clothes on her back, and a thirst for life that only the city could quench. Appearance Sarah is a young African-American girl that has been well-fed and born right when it comes to her physical condition. She has a thin stature, being somewhat tall for her age at 5'4. Sarah is usually wearing her jeans, converses or trainers, with a plain shirt and a jacket overhead adorned by her small army green and blue backpack which appears to be a bit saturated from wear and tear. She has a holster that buries her gun at the side of her pants, covered by her jacket and ready to be pulled out at a moment's notice. Her black hair is tied back in a short 'no-slip' bun, her eyes are brown. For a girl that is still well-fed, she is still quite skinny. Personality As an isolated child, Sarah usually keeps her personal problems and worried to herself, and even then doesn't trust herself to handle them very effectively. Unless they relate to the mission at hand, she usually doesn't refer back to them very much, instead being a devoted person when it comes to something she sets her mind to. She has seen blood, unjust murder and many other horrific acts which leave her scarred but at the same time ready to confront these issues. Instead, Sarah takes solace in exploration, trying to go through a person's mind or simply go around unexplored territory as she is let loose in the city of Heartania. Sarah can be excited and passionate about things and is ready to show it, not willing to compromise herself for anyone unless need be. At the same time, she can come across as harsh and especially ruthless for someone of such a young age to be murdering others. Relationships "Sarah turned to face the queen, dressed in red and black, the slow movements of a predator weighing up their prey. Sarah instantly became defiant..." Sarah shares a very mixed feeling about The Queen, appreciating all she has done for her when considering her training and her livelihood, yet at the same time not being able to understand much about herself or the world outside the walls of the mansion. As a result, she shares a somewhat rebellious nature to the Queen yet is tentative at the same time, trying her best not to outrigth anger the queen but just to make her concerns known.